


Of Course You Are, So Come Here

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Bunkers, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: When Sam gets sick after falling victim to a witch's spell, Castiel and Dean put their weapons down in exchange for the ladle and apron plus the medicine kit.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Of Course You Are, So Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> Writers month challenge day 9: illness
> 
> late again 😅

When Sam gets sick after falling victim to a witch's spell, Castiel and Dean put their weapons down in exchange for the ladle and apron plus the medicine kit as the angel's power could not heal the element of magic from his friend's ailing body. They consulted Rowena on the spell's nature who told them the spell's side effects will wane on its own and that Sam is a healthy boy who can survive three days of cold, then finally told them he only needed rest.

That's where Castiel took the role of the cook and prepared the chicken soup while Dean fixed Sam's comforter. He made sure the Bunker's temperature is warm and that Sammy is comfortably tucked on the bed complete with a thermometer and damp washcloth on his forehead. He got all the dry towels from the cupboard because Sammy sweats a lot, carried a box of bottled water in case he gets thirsty, and grabbed Mr. Bear from inside Sam's drawer and put it beside his younger brother's head who's fast asleep before him. 

This was nothing new to Dean. He had seen Sam in all his worse days, knows all of his brother's quirks when under the weather, and has been a witness to the amount and color of Sam's nasal mucus. Even Cas was beside himself in worry but quick to assure Dean that Sam will be fine. 

For two days they watched over Sam, Castiel usually at night since he doesn't require sleep. It's Dean who insists on staying late, sitting on the wooden chair next to the wall, and falling asleep with arms crossed and chin dropping on his chest. 

Castiel loves him like that. Rarely anyone has the privilege to witness _Dean Winchester_ be vulnerable and caring at once.

Twice he carries Dean back to his bed, planting gentle kisses every time he leaves the room. Dean doesn't comment in the morning, he only pats Cas on the lower back, lingering touch and squeezes when he takes his coffee from the angel. 

Dean takes care of cases on his own, leaving Sam in Castiel's capable hands. He'd return home late sometimes covered in blood yes, but thankfully always unharmed. 

On the third night, Sam gets better, fever broken, face still pallid so they still advised him to stay on the bed. Dean teased Sam about the bear before laughing his ass out of the room. 

Castiel touches Sam's forehead to heal his weakened body exhausted by the spell. He can now feel his grace work, a sign that the fragments of the curse is finally gone.

He tells Sam to rest well, makes sure Sam's eyes close before following Dean's footsteps back to his room.

He catches Dean about to enter his room, turns him around easily with a gentle grab, and stares him in the eyes. The rim of Dean's eyes are red, his green eyes usually bright looked dull. His cheeks are pale with lips dry, an early sign of fatigue and dehydration. 

Blue eyes study the rest of the face with concern lining his forehead. 

"Are you okay, Dean?"

"I'm fine, just need rest, I'm good. " Dean yawns, blinking and rubbing his eyes looking deadset on sleeping, he doesn't even react on Castiel pressed on his body. "I'm really fine..."

Castiel smiles. 

"Of course you are, so come here," Castiel cups Dean's face between his hands, staring at him for a full minute with a little smile while Dean blinks back sleepily. 

"Cas, kiss me or let me b-"

Castiel kisses him full on the lips. Dean's breath catches and he responds eagerly as the angel's grace pours and binds the familiar body and soul, healing all aches, cracks, and burns until he is once again whole. The healing's done in a blink of the eye, but the kiss lasted for more until Dean opens the door behind him and pulls the angel in.

"Come here," Dean growls. Castiel always come when he calls.


End file.
